Zero the Tyto Slayer
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sequel to Zero, Zero must now fight and slay Kludd, as he has created a new army of Pure ones. Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
1. Immigrant song and Digger's rescue

A/N: The opening song for this story is the Karen O, and Trent Renzor version of immigrant song, from 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'.

Shinigamilover2 presents,

Zero the Tyto Slayer

Aaaahhhhh, Aaaahhhhh. We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.

The hammer of the gods, will drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, sing and cry. Valhalla I am coming! Oh we sweep with threshing oar, our only goal will be the western shore.

Aaaahhhhh, Aaaahhhhh. We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow. How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore, of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords! Oh we sweep with threshing oar, our only goal will be the western shore.

So now you better stop and rebuild all your ruins, for peace and trust win the day, despite of all your losing.

Zero P.O.V.

"Hey Zero!"Soren yelled to me as I landed at the Weather interpretation Chaw. As soon as I walked up to Soren we did our talon shake.

"Slide up, Slide down, Slide left, Slide right, and Boom!" We said as we slided our talons in each direction and did a talon bump. We noticed some Tytos attacking the great tree, one of them had Digger tied up in vines. We flew up to him and readied our weapons.

"Stay back slayer, or your friend breathes no more" the Tyto said with malevolence in his voice. I swooped him off his feet and cut the evil owl's head off.

"Thanks Zero, I owe you one" Digger said as I freed him from his restraints. Boron flew up to us and said something with glee.

"You caused the Pure Ones to flee with just one Tyto slayed, this calls for a celebration" we all just screamed 'yay' as we heard what our king said.

A/N: That was chapter 1, next chapter will be the party and Kludd is gonna fight Zero, like I said before the intro song was the version from 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo' haven't seen it, but I've heard a lot of good things about it, please review, thanks.


	2. Everyday superhero

Zero P.O.V.

It was such a nice party. Soren and Digger were playing Milk Berry tea pong (Since I introduced the idea to them), Otulissa and Gylfie were chatting near the nest's window. I was zoned out for a while until I saw Kludd barge into the room.

"You and I have a score to settle slayer!" he shouted to me as I pulled my sword out. Kludd pulled out his sword, after that we fought it out. Kludd screamed as I swooshed my sword across his chest.

"Doesn't feel so good doesn't it?" Kludd only laid on the floor in tears with the bleeding mark I gave him. He only got up and spoke again.

"You won't kill me here slayer, but in five days, you will try but fail. The new army I am building will help me avenge Nyra. So your time to fight me isn't now but at that day slayer" he just flew away. Soren came up to me and spoke.

"What are you gonna do now Zero?" I looked at him and said something back.

"I'll have to train extra hard to kill off Kludd and his new army, and that's what I'm gonna do" Soren smiled and nodded. We did our talon shake and smiled to one another.

A/N: What follows is another training montage.

(Every morning I wake up just the same. Another victim of ordinary frame. I don't see myself as invincible, it's not true at all)

Zero is punching a pine cone hanging from a branch of the great tree while flying, Zero keeps punching with his claws and the pinecone falls to the ground.

(I'm just your average, ordinary everyday superhero, trying to save the world, I'm never really sure. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero, nothing more than that, it's all I really am)

Zero is double sword training with Soren but with two swords, one in each claw.

(Just a day job, someones got to do. It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you. Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good, like anybody would)

Otulissa is counting the number of upside down sit-ups on a branch.

(I'm just your average, ordinary everyday superhero, trying to save the world, I'm never really sure. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero, nothing more than that, it's all I really am)

Zero and Gylfie are throwing pine cones at the Pure Ones dummies.

(I'm just like everybody else, after all the hype it's hard to tell, I keep my game face on so well)

Soren and Zero do wing-ups together.

(Cause I'm just your, Average...Ordinary, everyday superhero, I'm trying to save the world. I'm just your, Average... Ordinary, everyday superhero)

Zero walks out of the blacksmith area wearing new armor, a gold helmet, and gold metal talons.

(I try to hide my true identity, but no one knows it's only me)

Digger and Zero walk through a tunnel to teach Zero about underground assault.

(I'm just your average, ordinary everyday superhero, trying to save the world, I'm never really sure. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero, nothing more than that, it's all I really am)

Twilight and Zero are throwing spears at the targets, one of them almost hits Soren by accident, Soren gives Twilight the 'serious look'.

(I'm just your, Average...Ordinary, everyday superhero, I'm trying to save the world. I'm just your, Average... Ordinary, everyday superhero, oh yeah!)

Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, and Otulissa are watching Zero do pine-cone lifting with his wings.

(I'm just your average, ordinary everyday superhero, trying to save the world, I'm never really sure. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero, nothing more than that, it's all I really am)

Soren high wings Zero.

A/N: That was chapter 2, I hope you have enjoyed this training montage, the song is called everyday superhero by Smash Mouth, please review, thanks.


	3. Creepy painting

Zero P.O.V.

It was nighttime already, and Soren was already asleep. I was staring at the sky, looking at the stars. It was all peaceful, until I heard Soren screaming. I ran over to Soren and shook him to wake him up, and it worked.

"What's wrong buddy? Bad dream?" I asked him as he looked groggy.

"No, I can hear Twilight playing his bongos again" he said back with a raspy voice that came from waking up. Soren and I walked to Twilight and Gylfie's nest, but it was only Gylfie there looking at a huge painting hanging on one of the walls of the nest.

"Twilight was playing his bongos again, but he was doing it elsewhere" Gylfie said while still looking at the painting.

"If you're wondering about the painting, one of the owls in the painting gallery made it as a request by Otulissa, then she gave it to me as a gift, and it's so creepy" Gylfie said as we were all looking at the painting.

"Soren, do you think I will grow to love it?" she asked as he looked at the painting of Otulissa and Gylfie together.

"I think so, yeah" Soren said as he turned away from the painting and toward Gylfie.

"Zero, what do you think? Will I grow to love it?" she asked me as I kept my eyes on that painting.

"Well it depends, do you like pictures of yourself when you look like a man?" I said while turning my head toward Gylfie and Soren. They all nodded in agreement to what I said.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I'm super busy today, this was from 'Big Bang Theory' the best show in the world, please review, thanks.


	4. Pranking everyone

Zero P.O.V.

I got today off, so I could prank the other owls with Digger. I sneaked into Ezylryb's chamber and had Digger hide in the potions pantry. Soren came in with Ezylryb to work on a potion that would help sick owls yarp up pellets.

"Soren get a hot coal out of the potions pantry" Ezylryb said to Soren as he was stirring the potion.

-Flashback-

Digger hid at the very back of the pantry holding something in his mouth that he was supposed to blow on, it had a little balloon with Metalbeak's face on it attached to the front, and a little horn was placed in the very center of the contraption.

-Flashback over-

Soren opened up the pantry door as I covered my ears. Digger then blew on the device causing the balloon to inflate in Soren's face while the horn blew in his face as well. Soren screamed like crazy and fell on his back. Digger came out of the pantry laughing.

"Digger, Zero, not funny!" Soren said rubbing his back with his wings as it felt like he crashed landed on a hill made of bricks. Digger and I laughed on the floor, and I was pretty sure Ezylryb was chuckling a bit.

"Let the boys have their fun Soren, my boy" Ezylryb said to Soren with a smile on his face. After that, Twilight was our next victim. It was lunch time and Twilight was just sitting down ready to dig in. He lowered his head into the bowl of grubs so smell it, as soon as he did that Digger's talons came out of the bowl and tried to grab Twilight's face. Twilight let out a shriek and fell backwards. Everyone even Boron and Barran laughed.

"You may be a poet, but I'm a Tyto slayer" I said to Twilight as he let out a little bit of a chuckle. Gylfie was next on the list. Digger and I crept into Gylfie's nest and saw her sleeping next to the creepy painting of her and Otulissa.

"Gylfie looks like a boy in this painting" Digger whispered to me as I was setting up a Tyto dummy.

"I said that to her when I first looked at it" I whispered back to him as I set the dummy next to Gylfie. We tip-taloned out of the room and hid next to the door waiting to see Gylfie wake up. After two minutes she woke up after her stomach growled, when she turned to her left she saw the dummy and screamed. We decided to fly for it.

"Very funny Zero" She said to us as she saw the talon marks I left of the front of the dummy. Otulissa was last on our prank agenda. Otulissa was snuggling with Soren while I put some ash from an old burnt tree on my face. I tip-taloned behind Otulissa and tapped her on the shoulder with my talons. She turned around to see me with ash all over my face, Sure enough she screamed, really loud.

"Okay I have to admit, that was good" she said while smiling and laughing. This has been the best day off ever.

A/N: This is the funny chapter, some of these pranks were from a Halloween episode of 'Big Bang Theory' on TBS, please review, thanks


	5. Gylfie and Zero in love

Zero P.O.V.

"Gylfie, do you wanna just hang out tonight?" I asked as I looked into Gylfie's beautiful lonely eyes. She was just staring at that creepy painting of herself with Otulissa, wondering if she looked like a boy in the painting.

"Why?" Gylfie asked as she took her eyes off the painting. I answered her back with a sweet tone.

"Soren, Twilight, and Digger are doing it, why not us?" Gylfie only chuckled in happiness. She only nodded in agreement as she got up and we left Gylfie's nest. We were just looking at the stars while having Milk Berry tea.

"I'm madly in love with Soren, but he's Otulissa's mate, what should I do Zero?" Gylfie asked with a soft gentle voice, a voice as gentle as the surface of water. I looked at her and spoke.

"Let's go back to that cave filled with at that stuff that belonged to the 'Others'" She only nodded and flew to that special spot. As soon as we got there I spoke to her.

"I think that there are other Owl out there for you. There's Digger, Twilight, and well, there's me" Gylfie only smiled and hugged me. We snuggled for a while until I pulled away and turned on the radio, this time with a different song.

"May I have this dance Gylfie?" I asked her as the music started.

"Sure" she said with a tiny giggle. We (Slow) danced to the soothing, gentle lyrics of the song.

My Love, Leave yourself behind, beat inside me, leave me blind. My love, you have found peace, you were searching for relief.

You gave it all, into the call, you took a chance and...you took a fall for us. You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully, you taught me honor, you did it for me.

Tonight, you will sleep for good, you will wait...for me my love. Now I am strong, you gave me all, you gave me all you had, and now I am whole.

My love, leave yourself behind, beat inside me, leave you blind. My love, look what you can do, I am mending, I'll be with you.

You took my hand, you added a plan, you gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me. You loved honestly, did what you could release.

I know, in peace you will go, I hope, relief is yours. Now I am strong, you gave me all, you gave all you had, and now I am whole. My love, beat inside me.

My love, leave yourself behind, beat inside me, I'll be with you. Ooooohhh, Ooooohhh, Ooooohhh, Ooooohhh.

"You dance beautifully Gylfie" I told her as she closed her eyes. The song's lyrics soothed her heart, they also showed the caring and loving side of me, the almighty Tyto slayer. She fell asleep on my chest and snuggled up with a cute smile on her face. We fell asleep together peacefully.

A/N: Gylfie and Zero are now mates, next chapter is the fight scene between Zero and Kludd, please review, thanks.


	6. Brief Battle Montage

Zero P.O.V.

I woke up this morning hearing everyone gathering around the arena in a huge panic. I flew over to the arena seeing Kludd in the center, waiting for me. I flew to the center of the arena to fight Kludd.

"I waited a long, long time for this you scum of a slayer" Kludd sneered at me pulling out his sword. I pulled out my sword and started to fight him.

A/N: What follows is a brief battle montage.

(Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme playing)

Kludd keeps swinging his sword at Zero while Zero keeps parrying it.

Zero pulls out another sword and keeps blocking with one sword, and attacking with the other.

Zero lunges one of his swords through Kludd's talon, and Kludd screams and falls to the floor of the arena bleeding from the talon.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this brief battle montage.

"This was only practice for you, I will return the day of our battle, but until then, have a nice day slayer scum" Kludd said as he flew away with cowardliness. I just stood in the arena as I heard everybody called my name.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero" they all cheered as I held up Kludd's sword in victory.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I've got testing at school, please review, thanks.


	7. Gylfie's song

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, computer problems. Also this chapter is gonna be a short one, sorry.

Gylfie P.O.V.

Zero and I were just having Milk Berry tea in the moonlight until it was time for bed.

"Good night my love" I said to Zero as he left for his nest. He only yelled back "I love you too" making me blush. I flew over to my nest slowly, while singing.

Careful what you do,

cause God is watching your every move.

Hold my wing in the dark street,

for is you do, I know that I'll be safe.

Even if I'm far away and alone,

I can be sure that you'll find me there,

This I know.

You draw me close for a while, so quiet.

You tell me everything,

even if I forget what you say,

then you'll come to me and tell me again.

Yes you'd tell me once again.

But what happens when I know it all?

Then, what should I do after that?

What then?

Soren, Digger, Twilight, and Otulissa must've heard me singing, because their beaks were dropping.

"Good night all" I said to them as I entered my nest and drifted to sleep next to the creepy painting of Otulissa and I.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 7, sorry it's so short. This was the song Misa sang in episode 25 of Death Note. Please review, thanks.


	8. Flightless bird & Announcement

Zero P.O.V.

We all had tonight off. Tomorrow was the day that Kludd and I would face off once and for all. Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa and I went to the belongings of the others. I turned on the radio and we all started to slow dance. Soren was paired with Otulissa, and I was paired with Gylfie. We all just danced to the song's lyrics.

I was a quick, wet boy. Diving too deep for coins. All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys.

Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair. Stole me a dog eared map, and called for you everywhere.

Have I found you? Flightless bird. Jealous, weeping or lost you? American mouth. Big pill looming.

Now I'm a fat house cat, nursing my sore blunt tongue. Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks.

Sleeping on magazine photos, those fishing lures. Thrown in the cold and clean blood of Christ mountain stream.

Have I found you? Flightless bird. Grounded, weeping or lost you? American mouth. Big pill stuck going down.

As the instrumental part of the song played Gylfie lied her head on my chest with her eyes closed. Otulissa did the same with Soren. After the Song was over we decided to sleep in the same nest together, for friendship's sake. Together we fell asleep peacefully.

A/N: I am making this chapter short to make this important announcement. I am planning to make a Death Note and Legend of the Guardians crossover, where L, Matt, Mello, and Near are turned into owls and will help Soren rescue Eglantine and turn Kludd back to the good side. OR you can request one. Here are the instructions.

In a review, put the name of your request, plot, and rating.

If it is a crossover tell me what it is of.

That's it.

Now I will go back to doing Kung Fu Panda stories after this, but I would love to hear some ideas from you. Or even do a Death Note crossover. Please review, thanks.


	9. Soren's tears

Zero P.O.V.

I followed the other guardians as they lined up near the arena to fight Kludd and his army. Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa, Twilight, Digger and I stood in the center of the arena, waiting for Kludd to arrive. After an hour We saw a bunch of Pure Ones fly toward us without stop, we knew they were going to attack us. Kludd landed in front of me as I pulled out my sword.

"Time to settle the score slayer" He said while pulling out his sword. We engaged in sword-to-sword combat and we fought it all out. Kludd and I fought all the way to the cliff where a flowing river of lava was rushing down the canyon that resided below the great tree.

"I should have been the one to kill you instead of Nyra" Kludd said as he was about to raise his sword to my throat. I blocked it and lunged my sword through his gizzard. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"Why? WHY KLUDD?" I yelled at him as he just lied in the dirt helpless and bleeding from his gizzard. He responded is a low raspy voice.

"I felt like I never existed throughout my life, starting with the day Soren was born. My parents always focused on him and my sister Eglantine. My parent's didn't even remember my 18th birthday because of him! I wish neither he or Eglantine were born!" I was a little shocked to hear what he said to everyone. Eglantine happened to hear everything, she burst into tears after hearing the terrible things that Kludd had just said. Soren only sobbed while he spoke to Kludd.

"You were my brother Kludd. I loved you! And you just took all my love and tossed it all away! You are not Kludd, the Kludd I knew died long ago" I was a tad bit shocked to hear Soren say all of these things to his own brother, but I couldn't stop his feelings from being heard. I saw Soren's father Noctus walk up to Kludd and say something with pure anger.

"You're not my son, you're a monster" after he said that Kludd started to cry and yelled out something to all of us.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" I only watched with scorn as he screamed those words in pain. I noticed he was lying too close to the river of lava, causing his body to light up with fire. The others and I watched Kludd suffer as he was burning and suffering. We all looked to see Kludd without his feathers, burns all over his body, bloodshot eyes, and bleeding wounds all over him. Soren and Digger helped Kludd over to the matron (Despite that the both of them despised him) Eglantine was crying in Noctus' chest, while I just looked at Kludd's wounded body with a look of pure scorn.

A/N: Okay, tomorrow I will post the last chapter, please review, thanks.


	10. End Game

Zero P.O.V.

I watched as the matron came out of the healing nest to deliver the all of us some bad news.

"Kludd was badly burnt, the fire also damaged his lungs, so he was having difficulty breathing. I'm sorry, he's dead" Soren burst into tears and cried into my chest as soon as he heard the matron say that. Many hours later we had a funeral for Kludd, Eglantine, Noctus, Marella, and Soren were the ones who were the most sad. After the funeral was over I was at Soren's nest comforting him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for your brother to burn to death" I said to Soren as I looked into his tearful eyes.

"I know, I just wish Kludd didn't have to join the Pure Ones in the first place" Soren said wiping away his tears with his wing. I understood Soren's sorrow well, well enough to know how to make Soren feel better.

"I know your pain Soren, I want to help you" I said to him as he stopped crying and smiled.

"You already have Zero, you have put an end to the Pure Ones once and for all, and now peace has been restored to the Owl kingdoms. I am grateful for all that you have done for the guardians, and me" he said with joy. After that was over, we went outside the nest to see the others waiting for us.

"Let's fly" I said to everyone as they smiled and nodded. We all jumped off the tree and spread our wings to the breeze of the cool air. I knew that peace had been restored, and I also knew it was gonna stay that way for a very long time. I am a Tyto Slayer, and this was my story.

A/N: That's the end, now I'm going to work on the sequel to 'Chronicle' as a special gift to 'Lizzy the Panda' this one will be Kung Fu Panda based. please review, thanks.


End file.
